The Doctor Meats the Frost-a-trons
by The20Doctors
Summary: DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who that right belongs to the BBC. This book was written for English. this is a short story about how the doctor met the frost-a-trons. i hope you enjoy.
**The Doctor Meats the Frost-a-trons**

Everything was normal inside the TARDIS, which stands for time and relative dimensions in space and can travel anywhere, to any planet in anytime. It as warm and bright which meant that she as in a good mood. The Doctor who was Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, was running around the console trying to do the job of six people all at once, had a mop of crazy brown curly hair, blue eyes, a kind smiling face, a crazy personality and wears a long multi colored scarf representing pi, a velvet hat, a long coat, pants a checked vest, trying to fly the TARDIS through the time vortex to get to Earth in the 20th century.

The TARDIS started to lose control and the Doctor found himself being flung onto the floor helpless to stop the old girl. He was trying to look at the scanner to see where he was going but the TARDIS had lurched again knocking him to the floor. The Doctor realized that the TARDIS was crashing when he was knocked unconscious. The TARDIS crash landed on a freezing cold planet called Frosty Nova, when the Doctor regained consciousness outside the TARDIS in the freezing cold.

He got up to try and find some way of finding the TARDIS but he was stranded in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by snowy trees and snow covered ground. There was a path with compacted snow which gave him all the indications that it was used frequently. He had followed the path until a village came into sight down the hill. As the Doctor got closer he could see that the buildings were made of compacted snow and ice and there was people walking around only they weren't people but beings made of ice and snow.

"Hello and welcome to our planet 'Frosty Nova', one being said. The Doctor asked "who are you and what is your race called"? "We are the Frost-a-trons and we don't have names sir," replied the Frost-a-tron, "and we mean you no harm. We saw you crash land on our radar screens and thought that you would have died or that when some of our kind went out looking to see if there were survives we thought you were evil." I am most certainly not evil but I am in need of some assistance," the Doctor said, "I need to find my spaceship that crashed can you help me?" "We can try Sir I'll take you to our scientist and see if he can help you find what you are looking for." Replied the Frost-a-tron. "Please call me the Doctor and not sir." The Doctor said.

When the Doctor and the Frost-a-tron reached the scientists lab, the scientist looked like a mad scientist. When the Doctor entered the room after he said good bye to the other Frost-a-tron he was amazed at the equipment that the scientist had in his possession. He could tell that they were a highly advanced race in there science, maybe more advanced than the Time Lords. The scientist asked "what can I do to help you sir?" The Doctor responded "Please don't call me sir and I'm looking for the TARDIS which is my spaceship." "The only space craft I have picked up on the radar is in the shape of a small square roughly the size of an Earth's police box." "That's it," cried the Doctor, were did it crash?" "It didn't." the Frost-a-tron said. "Then where did it land?" asked the Doctor "It hasn't." the Frost-a-tron replied. "Then where is it and what has happened to it?" asked the Doctor who was getting annoyed. "According to this sir, I mean Doctor, it is still in flight." "But how is that possible." Asked a very annoyed Doctor. "I don't know, it's your ship, but I can take you to her, she's just outside in the park." The Frost-a-tron said getting slightly annoyed because how was he supposed how the Doctor's ship worked. "OK. Fine." Replied the Doctor trying to remain calm.

When they got to the park the TADRIS was landing, the Doctor said goodbye to the Frost-a-tron and thanked him for all his help and then proceeded in the TARDIS which looked exactly like a 1960's blue police box. "Who are you?" asked a very puzzled Doctor because some woman was flying his TARDIS. "Don't thank me then, she would have flown off if I wasn't here." replied the woman. "But who are you?" asked the Doctor for a second time. "It doesn't matter who I am because I'm just leaving." Said the strange woman. She then proceeded to walk out of the TARDIS. She was speaking to the Frost-a-tron and told him to stay, as the Doctor watched her on the scanner. The TARDIS dematerialized leaving the Frost-a-tron very confused because the blue box just vanished.

 **The End**


End file.
